Paralogue 6: Tournament of Kings/Supports
Augustus and Grace C Support *'Grace': Aw, look at you, swinging that big scary axe around like there’s invisible monsters around. It’s adorable. *'Augustus': There are several things wrong with what you just said, but I’ll let them slide. How’s it going, mom? *'Grace': It was going fine until I said anything. Just…keep doing your pretend attacking thing. *'Augustus': I don’t like that tone of voice. Something the matter? *'Grace': Nothing at all. *'Augustus': If I’m not mistaken, you so just sniffled. *'Grace': No way! *'Augustus': Moooooom, tell me what’s wrooooong. *'Grace': …Why don’t you fling spells at everyone like your dad? *'Augustus': Because magic isn’t my thing. Is it bugging you that I’m not exactly like he is? *'Grace': Not bugging me, just making me a bit sad. *'Augustus': Mom, trust me, you don’t want to see me try and use magic. I’m horrendous. When he’d get bored of teaching me jokes, my dad would hand me a tome and ask me to curse something. *'Grace': He did? *'Augustus': Yup. And it always went bad. One time, I missed my target completely and hit a poor innocent squirrel. Oh how it shrieked in pain until someone kil— *'Grace': Okay, thanks for the mental image. Forget I ever brought up you using magic. You’re fine the way you are. Leaving now, love you!! *'Augustus': —and that was when I learned how to make rings from their fingers and…wait, where’d you go? Mom? Augustus and Danica C Support *'Augustus': Whoa, hey there Danica. Nice wandering fingers you got there. Trying to pocket something that belongs to me? *'Danica': And have my hand chopped off when you find out? No thank you. I was just fixing part of your shirt. *'Augustus': Since when did you decide you care about my clothing? *'Danica': Since when didn’t I care? *'Augustus': Er, since always? *'Danica': Stop being so apprehensive. I’m not stealing anything. *'Augustus': Your track record says otherwise. *'Danica': I know how you play. You have the clothes on your back and the weapon in your hand. No more, no less. *'Augustus': You’ve forgotten something. *'Danica': …There’s no way. I literally just went through your pockets and didn’t find anything else. You’re lying. *'Augustus': Ignoring the fact that you just admitted to sizing me up for thievery, you totally did miss something. *'Danica': Prove it. *'Augustus': It’s in the waistband of my pants. My handy guide to how to make jokes in any situation, no matter how terrible! It’s a classic! *'Danica': More like, it’s a waste of time to try and steal it. *'Augustus': I’ll have you know that my brilliant dad and I came up with all the jokes in it. Mostly him, of course, but I helped! It’s always nice to have a father’s humor clo—Danica is your hand in my pants or am I happy to see you? *'Danica': I, er, neither? Daniel and Rachel C Support *'Daniel': Rachel, can I ask a favor? *'Rachel': What's that? *'Daniel': This is...kind of a big favor. Like, really big. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Daniel': I've been debating about who to ask this to, and I think I want to ask you. *'Rachel': What do you...need? *'Daniel': I would like you to be my personal healer. *'Rachel': ...What? *'Daniel': I need someone to keep me safe. Maybe follow me around at all times, just in case something goes wrong. *'Rachel': I... *'Daniel': Please? *'Rachel': Daniel, I don't think so. *'Daniel': ...Oh. *'Rachel': No offense! But that's too much to ask of me. There's so many Shepherds and so many of us are healers that if you get hurt, a scream should get you help right away. *'Daniel': I guess you're right. *'Rachel': Besides, why be so careful? Look at you, you're ripped! If something bad happens to you, it wouldn't be any old accident without a healer present. *'Daniel': I dunno, it doesn't hurt to be too careful. *'Rachel': Sometimes, it does hurt to be too careful. Don't rely on me, or any other healer for that matter, to do be around all the time. We have lives too, you know. *'Daniel': I know, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': I'll still heal you any time I can, but following you around is out of the question. *'Daniel': Right. Sorry for bothering you. *'Rachel': It's perfectly alright. Green and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': Hello Green. *'Green': Oh, why hello! What are you up to? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, it's just that... er, uh. Well, I'm just gonna come out and say this. I, uh, want to ride your dragon. *'Green': ...You do? *'Taylor': Yeah. I'm no good at riding horses, but I wonder if wyverns are different. I mean, they're kinda like horses, so maybe I'm better at riding them. *'Green': I dunno. My wyvern doesn't just trust anyone to ride her. You have to earn the right to ride on her. *'Taylor': Aw, man. How can I prove I'm worthy of her trust? *'Green': Well, you can start by petting her. She enjoys ear scratches. But, er, make sure she can see you. She doesn't like not seeing whoever's petting her unless it's me. *'Taylor': Alright, I can do that. *'Green': Don't expect to be able to ride her too soon. It takes more than a few head pats. *'Taylor': I understand. But when she does trust me, can I ride her? *'Green': That will be her decision. *'Taylor': Alright then, I guess... *'Green': What's the matter? Did you think it would be easy? *'Taylor': No it's just...I didn't realize wyverns were so high maintenance, unlike horses. *'Green': It truly takes a devoted trainer to be such good friends with a wyvern. Do you have what it takes? *'Taylor': I'll do my best! Green and Aloasa C Support *'Aloasa': So, you're the dude who's gonna help fix our terrible country, aren't you? *'Green': Come again? *'Aloasa': You are Gren, right? And you're the dude who's gonna help with Tost's rebuilding, yeah? *'Green': First of all, I guess? I've been trying to help for a long time now. *'Aloasa': No! I mean, ugh! You're gonna be king or something, right? *'Green': Something like that. Bella and I haven't decided on what titles to use yet, but the idea is to lead the country, yes. *'Aloasa': Oh right, I totally forgot you're not alone. You have Bellzo or whatever as your helper. *'Green': Oh dear...if she heard you say that, you'd be a cadaver in the blink of an eye. *'Aloasa': But it's true, right? You'll be king? *'Green': Yes yes, sure! Why do you ask? *'Aloasa': I have a very important question to ask you! *'Green': What is it? *'Aloasa': As king, are you gonna ban the worship of Grima? Because Tost has such a large Grimleal population, I think it would be a controversial move. We wouldn't have King Gren for very long. *'Green': My name's Green. And no, I don't see the point in banning any religions, even if a lot of Grimleal are batsh....crazy. It would just cause more of a fuss than is needed. *'Aloasa': I see. That's good. *'Green': Besides, we're probably cutting the Grimleal population down a fair amount as it is, so it probably won't matter either way. *'Aloasa': Man, I can't wait to be living under King Gren and his assistant Bellzo. *'Green': Oh my god. Daniel and Aloasa C Support *'Aloasa': Hello! You were the spy working in the Grimleal, right? *'Daniel': Yeah, why? *'Aloasa': You met—and subsequently killed—some of my acquaintances, then. *'Daniel': I did? *'Aloasa': I know...a lot of the Grimleal. It's a long story, but to put it short, I've been a Grimleal my whole life, so I know all of them almost. *'Daniel': Okay then. Was there a point to this other than telling me you probably knew the people I betrayed? *'Aloasa': That tone tells me you feel bad about it. *'Daniel': Oh no, I definitely don't feel bad about it. They were the enemy through and through. *'Aloasa': Surely you must feel some guilt for betraying people! *'Daniel': Not at all. Why do you keep bugging me? *'Aloasa': I'm not bugging you...am I? *'Daniel': You are a bit. *'Aloasa': I just wanna show people that Grimleal are people too, okay? They have feelings just like everyone else! *'Daniel': They're also evil, so... *'Aloasa': Hey, I'm not evil. Anymore. *'Daniel': Sure. Chase and Heroi B Support *'Chase': Heroi, put up your dukes. *'Heroi': Oh dear. Here to try to get a leg up again? *'Chase': You know me too well. *'Heroi': More like I know recent events too well. *'Chase': What do you mean? *'Heroi': Do you remember what our score was when I first joined the Shepherds? *'Chase': Yeah, of course. It was three hundred sixty to three hundred sixty-one, my favor. *'Heroi': Do you know what the score is now? *'Chase': Obviously! It's three hundred ninety even. *'Heroi': Exactly. That is a lot of battles. Don't you get tired of fighting me? *'Chase': Never! We've been fighting alongside each other for so long, fighting with you is my best way to catch up. Since it's been years since we've worked a case together, we have a lot of catching up to do. Ergo, a lot of sparring. *'Heroi': Hmm...Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. It's been so long, I nearly forgot there's always a method to your madness. *'Chase': You'd be surprised how far ahead I plan. *'Heroi': How about putting that great forethought into this fight? *'Chase': Ha ha, touche! Sam and Pika S Support *'Pika': Sam! Hey there! *'Sam': Oh, Pika! Just who I wanted to see. *'Pika': You were looking for me? Funny, because I was looking for you. *'Sam': Oh, really? Well, you go first, then. *'Pika': Spill the beans, Sam. I know there's a reason you keep me behind. Something that's not just "strictly strategic." *'Sam': Wh-what? *'Pika': I'm not leaving until you tell me. Now spill the beans or I'll spill them for you. *'Sam': Your analogy kind of got lost there. *'Pika': Ha ha, I guess it did. ...Hey! No side-tracking me! *'Sam': Fine, fine. You win... Did you hear about the catastrophe? *'Pika': Hm, you mean that battle where the Shepherds lost most of their forces? That was like, a week before I joined if I remember correctly. *'Sam': Yeah. It was. *'Pika': After I joined, it must have been another week and a half before you actually spoke again. Much less to me. *'Sam': Yep. *'Pika': But why bring it up? Are you trying to distract me again? *'Sam': Not at all. That was the first battle where I lost a unit...soldier. And when I lost one, they started dropping like flies. That broke me, Pika. I loved each and every one of those soldiers like brothers and sisters. *'Pika': Yes. *'Sam': Please, Pika. Forgive me. I just...didn't want to see you get hurt. *'Pika': You didn't? *'Sam': Normally, I can stomach a loss. Sometimes you have to lay your life down for your country, and well, I'm okay with that. But I keep you away from the bloody bits of the fights because...well, you're the exception. I don't want to lose you. *'Pika': Sam... *'Sam': I just...I don't know what I'd do. Just thinking about it makes my chest feel like it's being squeezed by a boa constrictor. I'd rather watch that massacre ten times over than watch you die. *'Pika': I understand now. *'Sam': Which, uh, funnily enough, brings me to why I was looking for you. *'Pika': Y-yes? *'Sam': I have this. *'Pika': A ring! ...A ring. *'Sam': You know where this is going. *'Pika': I guess I do. *'Sam': Pika...in all honesty, I probably don't need to ask the question formally at this point, but... *'Pika': No need. And after a story like that, what kind of unit would I be if I disobeyed my tactician? *'Sam': No matter your answer, you're the most important unit...soldier...person to me. *'Pika': You're not very good at this. *'Sam': Give me a break, will ya? *'Pika': Ha ha, sure. On both accounts. *'Sam': Thank you. Category:Supports